


До конца дней

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Prison Sex, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Они наконец вместе. До конца дней. И неважно, здесь или на воле.





	До конца дней

**Author's Note:**

> Мы позволили себе некоторые расхождения с сериалом, добавив Йену и Микки срока до пожизненного и не став перекрашивать Йену волосы перед тюрьмой (слишком любим его рыжим). И да… нельзя просто так взять и не описать первый секс Йена и Микки на нарах :)

— Наконец-то, — выдыхает Йен, когда в камере гаснет свет. — Еле дождались, блядь.  
Микки издаёт короткий смешок. Да уж, еле дождались. Сегодня они встретились впервые после долгой разлуки — здесь, в этой камере, которой отныне быть их жилищем. На долгие годы; скорее всего, до конца жизни.  
Йен помнит, как суд никак не мог определиться, какой ему впаять срок. Адвокат говорил, что, возможно, дадут десять лет, возможно, двадцать, а если повезёт, то вообще два…  
Не повезло. Совсем.  
Не два и не десять. Пожизненное. Несмотря на биполярное расстройство; несмотря ни на что.  
Обвинитель даже настаивал на том, что биполярка делает его ещё более опасным для общества. Вы же видите, господа, на мистера Галлагера лекарства далеко не всегда действуют. А чаще он вообще отказывается их принимать — или забывает. И на данный момент врачебная комиссия признала его полностью вменяемым, поэтому…  
Пожизненное.  
А через двадцать лет — только досрочное освобождение… возможно.  
В досрочное освобождение Йену не слишком верится, и двадцать лет кажутся равносильными пожизненному сроку.  
Он шёл в камеру с твёрдой мыслью, что жизнь кончена — и что он заслужил свою участь, как никто другой.  
И чего Йен совсем не ожидал, так это встретить здесь Микки Милковича. Свою единственную настоящую любовь, которую он сам проебал из-за проклятой биполярки… и отныне — своего сокамерника.  
Увидев друг друга, они настолько одурели от радости и желания, что долго целовались, лёжа друг на друге на нижних нарах — Йен поверх Микки, вжимая его собой в узкую жёсткую полку. Начисто позабыв о том, что в камере включён свет, а за стеклянной дверью… хорошо если не толпятся, зыря на них вместо порнушки.  
— Мне же сказали, что это камера для пожизненных, — тихо проговорил Йен, когда они оторвались друг от друга после очередного поцелуя, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, — и Микки, не ответив, только улыбнулся ему шальной и горьковатой улыбкой.  
Для пожизненных, да. Не боись, не соврали.  
Потом было ещё сколько-то времени до отбоя, и они считали часы и минуты, и сидели на всё той же нижней полке — полке Микки, — прижавшись бедром к бедру и переплетя пальцы. Скорей бы. Скорей бы отбой, скорей бы выключили свет.  
Похуй, что теперь им некуда спешить. Они слишком долго ждали.  
И вот — наконец-то.  
— Ну что, выебешь меня? В первый раз — на нарах? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Микки, и Йен, совсем как днём, опрокидывает его на спину, наваливается сверху.  
— Выебу, — Йен улыбается — в улыбке горечь и нежность, — покрывает порывистыми поцелуями лицо Микки, гладит по волосам. — Бля, хорошая мы пара, а? Оба безбашенные… без тормозов…  
— Без… в никуда из ниоткуда… — Микки обхватывает голову Йена руками, притягивает ближе, порывисто целует его в губы. — Блядь, не отпущу больше, слышишь? Даже если досрочно тебя, если дело пересмотрят… никуда больше от себя не отпущу, убью лучше… и сам потом без тебя жить не стану…  
— И убей, если что, — Йен сгребает Микки в охапку, сжимает до боли, снова целует губы, порывисто гладит пальцами стриженый затылок. — Хотя… не придётся убивать. Лучше сам кого-то убью, если надумают выпустить. Чтобы срок до твоего добавили… — Микки горько и любяще смеётся, Йен отвечает таким же смехом. — Нельзя нам врозь, лучше тут, и спать вместе… И по тюремному двору гулять. Бля, мне с тобой пофиг, что солнце через решётку, главное, что ты — нет… — он подставляется отчаянным поцелуям Милковича, жадно целует в ответ.  
— Сам ты солнце, — выдыхает Микки. — Рыжее солнце… и уже не за решёткой, рядом… Чёрт, как же я скучал. Тогда ведь, в прошлый раз, и сбежал потому, что не мог больше… представлял, как ты… забыл уже, с другими ебёшься…  
— Рядом я, рядом… Твоё рыжее солнце, только для тебя светить буду. Не забыл, бля, никогда не забывал… даже если с кем, но давно уже ни с кем… хороший, любимый… — откликается Йен, снова начиная покрывать лихорадочными поцелуями всё лицо Микки.  
— Что, я охуел, да? — Микки коротко смеётся. — Солнцем своим называю? Скоро буду на огрызках бумаги тюремные стишата писать? А что, может, кто под гитару споёт… Шучу, бля.  
— Ну, немного охуел, — Йен тоже смеётся — в шею Микки. — А и пиши свои стихи. Коль захочется. Плевать, что нескладно, или напишешь опять неправильно, или там чего… Я всё равно прочту. Ну, если покажешь, конечно…  
— Покажу… Будем в матрасы прятать. Или в трусах, — Микки широко ухмыляется.  
— Ага, можно в трусы. А то матрасы прошманают в наше отсутствие…  
— Прошманают… А в трусы авось не залезут. До сих пор не лазили… — Микки прерывисто вздыхает, ёрзает на узкой постели. Смотрит на Йена как-то притихше — снизу вверх, в полумраке камеры. — Ну, иди сюда…  
Йен тоже затихает, кивает едва заметно, а потом снова, уже рвано и коротко. Подхватывает Микки под лопатки, вжимается в него сильнее, всем телом ощущая родное тепло.  
— Микки… Микки, иду, иду… — поцелуи теперь тоже иные, лижущие, скользящие, так хочется пробовать кожу языком, ещё, ещё… Йен утыкается в шею Милковича, лижет, будто мучимый жаждой кот, дорвавшийся до воды, пытается забраться руками под верхнюю жёлтую робу и казённую футболку, что под ней. Они вместе стаскивают их друг с друга, и вновь Йен мажет языком по губам Микки, подбородку, плечу, ключице. — Залижу… всего…  
— Блядь, скучал… Как же я по тебе скучал. По рукам, губам, языку… — Микки лихорадочно гладит Йена по спине, волосам, плечам, тискает ягодицы.  
— И я по тебе… Ты мне снился. Даже сквозь сон твоё тело будто чуял… тепло… — Йен зацеловывает Микки, возится на нём, гладит бока, тянет вниз робу вместе с бельём, кое-как раздевается сам. Опять прижимается всем телом и гладит, гладит, целует, не может насытиться, пьёт до боли знакомый запах — сейчас им, кажется, можно захлебнуться. — Бля. Уж думал, мне только дрочить осталось… с мыслями о тебе… — он зарывается в подмышку Микки, тоже целует, нежит губами тёмные волоски.  
— И я думал… а, чёрт, так!.. Знаешь, как мне нравится… — Микки вытягивает руки над головой, цепляется за верхние нары, пытаясь дать по возможности больше доступа. — Чёрт… и ничего больше не надо… только ты, только мы…  
— Знаю, знаю, да… Всего изучил. Каждый кусочек тебя… вкусный, везде вкусный… — шепчет Йен, широко вылизывает подмышки Микки, водит ладонями по животу и бокам. — Ничего, да… Точно, только мы. Только с тобой…  
— Да. Да, да, — лихорадочно повторяет Микки, словно сам ещё не до конца верит. Бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону прозрачной двери и виднеющегося за ней тускло освещённого коридора — долго ли до обхода? Вроде, да… А, похуй. Пусть смотрят. И завидуют.  
— Вылижи всего, да, — Микки сладко вздрагивает от прикосновений языка Йена к чувствительной коже подмышек, выгибается сильнее. — Пообещал… так держи слово…  
— Сдержу. Сдержу, Микки, — Йен процеловывает жаркую дорожку от подмышки до бедра, потом с другой стороны, лижет, потирает пальцами поджавшиеся комочки сосков, накрывает поочерёдно ртом. Рука скользит вверх, гладит Микки по голове, зачёсывает волосы. — Бля, ты с ума сводишь… всё так же… стосковался по тебе… — Йен поднимает голову, смотрит в запрокинутое лицо Милковича, крепко целует в губы. — Сейчас… сейчас везде тебе полижу… — он ныряет вниз, зарывается лицом в пах, в жестковатые тёмные волосы, трётся щекой о колом стоящую плоть, полизывает её мелкими движениями, как кошка, беспрерывно оглаживает бёдра. Хочется зарыться в Микки, до одури, дышать им, прикасаться, слушать, как стонет в ответ на ласку. Губы взбираются по внутренней стороне бедра, мажут, оставляют тёплый влажный след.  
— И я стосковался… думаешь, просто так сбежал… тебя хотел увидеть, только об одном и думал… а вышло так, что теперь уже ты сел, и я к тебе… — Микки сдавленно матерится сквозь зубы; страсть захлёстывает, разгорается, и вместе с тем в груди щемит странной нежностью. Он погружает пальцы в рыжие волосы Йена, сжимает затылок, ближе притягивает его голову к своему паху, сгибает одну ногу в колене — и для того, чтобы она не свешивалась с нар, и из желания зажать голову Йена между бёдрами. Сжать в себе, пропитать собой, пометить. — Теперь оба чалимся…  
— Ага, теперь оба… Не думал, что увижу тебя. Здесь увижу. Хотя когда ты в прошлый раз сел, порой и хотелось что-нибудь сделать, чтоб к тебе… чёрт, Микки… — им обоим хочется одного и того же, Йен подхватывает Милковича под бёдра, побуждая крепче обхватить свою голову, жадно облизывает яички, пробует бархатистую кожу кончиком языка. Накрывает ртом член, сосёт, причмокивая, стремясь насытить их обоих ощущениями. Как так получилось, что именно здесь они нашли свободу — потому что нашли друг друга? Потому что свобода заключалась в них самих, в одном для второго и наоборот. Пальцы проходят по животу Микки, путаются в паховых волосах, они оба глухо стонут, не различая, где чей стон.  
Микки пробует потянуть Галлагера за волосы, но пальцы соскальзывают с короткого ёжика, и поэтому он просто обхватывает голову Йена обеими руками, вжимает в свой пах, надевает ртом на член. Успеют ли до обхода?.. Похуй. Правда, похуй. Не хочется никуда спешить, и кажется, что впереди целая вечность. И вообще, куда им спешить — теперь-то?  
Рот Йена — горячий и влажный, дыхание согревает пах. Микки чуть приподнимает бёдра, подаваясь навстречу жадным прикосновениям языка, и снова стонет.  
Йен вжимается лицом в пах Микки насколько может, забирая его член почти целиком, замирает на пару секунд и снова ласкает, сглатывает вокруг головки. Когда-то Микки частенько отказывался доставлять ему подобное удовольствие, обходясь обычным трахом, но постепенно, понимая, что, чёрт возьми, это кайф, и сам Галлагер тоже кайф, тоже стал отсасывать Йену. Они оба всегда испытывали жажду, и сейчас она, возможно, сильнее, чем когда-либо. Йен гладит бока Микки, сжимая, сминая пальцами, чувствуя ответную дрожь.  
Микки рвано и тяжело дышит, кусает губы, пытаясь сдерживать стоны, но они всё равно прорываются наружу. Он плавно вскидывает бёдра, толкаясь в рот Йена, и думает, что потом — наверное, завтра — тоже у него отсосёт. Здесь, в тюряге, мыться доводится реже, чем на воле, запах и вкус Йена должны быть сильнее… блядь… блядь, как же хорошо…  
— Стой, — Микки слегка скребёт ногтями по стриженому затылку Йена. — Йен, стой… я так кончу… не хочу пока… хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, слышишь?..  
Йен поднимает голову — ни дать ни взять кот, оторвавшийся от миски сметаны. Смотрит на Микки, невольно облизнув губы, улыбается.  
— Хорошо, понял… — ладони перемещаются под ягодицы. — Тогда надо тебя сделать влажным ещё в одном месте… — и прежде, чем Милкович успевает хотя бы охнуть, он поднимает его бёдра вверх, удерживая ноги задранными, сам перемещается чуть ниже и начинает широко вылизывать анус, стараясь увлажнить получше. Всё равно никакой другой смазки у них под рукой нет.  
Микки сдавленно охает, когда горячий влажный язык касается тугого кольца мышц, надавливает, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Он старается раскрыться сильнее, подставиться, правая нога свешивается с нар, левую Йен задрал куда-то на стену и себе на плечо. Томительная, тягучая сладость предвкушения скапливается в паху, заставляет анус пульсировать, сжиматься вокруг кончика языка Йена.  
— Тугой… слишком тугой, да? — бормочет Микки, и Йен что-то неразборчиво мычит в ответ. — Я ж давно… давно уже не… — язык проникает глубже, обводит анус по кругу, и Микки стонет в голос. — Надо будет вазелин раздобыть. Хоть какой, дешёвый, самый поганый. Ничего, раздобудем, несложно… блядь, Йен… — он ёрзает, вцепляется в верхние нары так, что немеют пальцы. — Мне теперь похуй. Похуй, что пожизняк. Не жалею, что снова сел, что теперь навсегда… лучше здесь с тобой, чем без тебя на воле…  
И правда лучше. И всё равно, что на всю оставшуюся жизнь их удел — эта крохотная камера с прозрачной дверью, за которой даже ночью горит тусклый свет, и узкие жёсткие нары. Всё равно, что жизнь отныне подчинена побудке, отбою, тупой вынужденной работе и прогулкам в тюремном дворе. Всё равно, что небо теперь навсегда в клетку.  
Хотя во дворе оно не в клетку. Просто слишком высоко, высоко вверху. Просто слишком высокие стены.  
Похуй. Главное, что рядом Йен.  
Похуй, что теперь на волю не выйти не только ему, Микки, — им обоим. Даже досрочное освобождение больше не светит.  
Хотя, может, когда-нибудь…  
— Может, ещё сбежим, — почти беззвучно шепчет Микки. — Когда-нибудь. Не знаю. Может, ещё фартанёт. А если и не фартанёт — похуй… давай, вытрахай меня языком… а потом присунь…  
Йен делает то, чего хочет Микки, — засовывает в него язык, обводит по кругу, потрахивает, целует, чувствуя, как мышцы сжимаются, как по бёдрам Микки проходит сладостная судорога. Горячий, весь горячий сейчас. А слова отдают горечью, нежностью, щемлением в груди. Он не может оторваться, но вместо слов находит руку Милковича и сжимает своей. Микки тут же переплетает пальцы. Вот так им теперь и быть, переплестись на одной койке, где едва уместиться вдвоём, быть в тесноте, ближе, чем когда-либо. До конца их дней. Йен с трудом представляет это, что желание быть с Микки воплотилось в крохотную камеру в федеральной тюрьме штата — сколько ж тут метров? — замкнулось на маленьком пространстве, откуда выход только за другие решётки.  
Микки стонет, и Йен выскальзывает из него, лижет яички, тянет к себе, чтобы лечь сверху, запустить пятерню в волосы, гладить, гладить.  
— Может, фартанёт… Я бы попробовал с тобой сбежать. Как-нибудь. Когда надоест здесь трахаться, — он смеётся, слизывает смех с губ Микки, целует — горчащий и шальной. — А пока и тут хорошо, да? С тобой хорошо… иди, иди сюда… — Йен сплёвывает в ладонь, мажет себя слюной, подхватывает Микки под колени и даже не успевает спросить, как тот с готовностью кивает. Йен толкается в него, немного резче, чем следовало, но Микки не против, обвивает Галлагера руками и ногами, сам двигается навстречу. — Тише ты… пока у нас нет вазелина… — шепчет Йен, но никто из них не думает сдерживаться.  
Стон рвётся из горла, и Микки не успевает закусить губу. Йен прав, надо осторожнее, слюна — хреновая смазка, и он слишком давно не… Но не хочется осторожничать, хочется чувствовать, чувствовать, наконец-то чувствовать — кажется, впервые с тех пор, как он снова оказался на нарах. А может, и дольше, может, впервые с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз — на воле…  
Чувствовать, что живой. А живым себя можно почувствовать только с Йеном.  
— Бля, как в первый раз… — шипит Микки, и Йен коротко смеётся. — Похуй… выеби… хочу чувствовать, тебя чувствовать… без тебя как робот какой… сломанный… — он снова толкается навстречу Йену, в анус плещет горячей болью, ненадолго захлёстывающей удовольствие, — порвался?.. Похуй. Заживёт. Можно будет потом попросить Йена, пусть снова залижет.  
— Я боялся, что не согласятся вдвоём посадить, — бормочет Микки в перерывах между поцелуями, лихорадочно оглаживает плечи Йена, спину, ягодицы, бёдра, стриженый затылок. — Но, наверно, решили — раз на воле были знакомы, значит, или трахнемся, или друг друга поубиваем, камеру освободим, а нас двоих и не жалко… да?.. — он обхватывает ладонями лицо Йена, жадно ловит губами губы, крепче обвивает ногами бёдра. — Мы попробуем потом. Как-нибудь. Рискнём. Может, удастся снова сбежать, а если нет — ну, засадят обратно… пусть только вместе, скажем, что иначе никому жизни не дадим… Бля, Йен!.. Йен, чёрт тебя… я с тобой правда живой…  
Йен слушает сбивчивые от страсти слова Микки, не может сдержать улыбки.  
— Ты всё такой же… Отмороженный, шальной. Люблю такого… Я тоже, тоже с тобой живой, — он крепко целует Микки снова и снова, лижет подбородок, скулу, вжимается в него всем телом, гладит, стосковавшись. — А они пусть обождут пока… камера не освободится, потому что не поубиваем… трахаться будем как чокнутые кролики, как коты помоечные… Иди сюда, иди, — он делает бёдрами движение назад, Микки охает, но тут же прижимает его теснее к себе, и Галлагер толкается вперёд, снова отступает, снова толкается. Горячо, так охуенно горячо… Плоть Микки обхватывает его жадно, ощущается каждая мышца.  
Они ласкаются, быстро подстроившись под ритм друг друга, найдя нужную волну, и слова становятся шёпотом, стонами, поцелуями. Йен видит свежую ссадину на предплечье Микки, касается её губами, чувствуя шероховатые краешки содранной кожи. Наверное, след от драки. Зализывает языком. Микки ныряет пальцами в его короткие волосы, чешет, гладит, массирует затылок.  
— Блядь, как же я соскучился по тебе… как соскучился… — хрипловато выговаривает Йен.  
— И я… блядь, я тоже соскучился, только о тебе и думал… — выдыхает Микки в губы Йена, ловит их своими, кусает, тут же зализывает, ёрзает, растрахиваясь сильнее. — Да, как помоечные коты… всегда такими были… — продолжая ласкать затылок Йена, он спускается второй рукой по спине на ягодицы, мнёт то одну, то другую, крепче вжимает в себя. — Блядь, я даже рад. Что вместе чалимся. Мне бы тебе воли желать, а я… Чёрт, сладко, я не жил без тебя… а теперь ничего не жаль, и пусть пожизняк… — он резко откидывает голову, ударившись ей о нары под тонким матрасом, и стонет в голос от особенно резкого толчка Йена.  
— Всегда такими были, всегда, да… — Йен вплавляется в Микки ещё и ещё, прогнув спину, от ласкающих ладоней по позвоночнику расходится острое тепло, заставляющее качнуть бёдрами, усилить удовольствие обоих. — Блядь, да я тоже… Нахуй волю эту. Тоска без тебя, всё равно тоска… хоть и семья, сестрёнки, братья… хоть если даже и с кем… А всё равно, как кусок вырвали. Когда тебя нет. Осторожно ты… так всю голову разобьёшь… — Йен хрипло смеётся, накрывает ладонью ушибленное место, трёт, укладывает Микки головой на свою раскрытую руку, целует глубоко и горячо, одновременно ускоряя темп, втрахивая в узкую койку.  
— А, блядь, да… вот так и поддерживай… — Микки тоже коротко смеётся, упирается затылком в ладонь Йена; теперь Йен будто со всех сторон — на нём, под ним, в нём, — и это охуенно сладко, и правда не нужна даже воля. — Держи, всегда держи… а я тебя… блядь, ты правда у меня под кожей, чувак… — он резко вскидывает бёдра навстречу Йену, снова больно и сладко, и кажется, он правда порвался, завтра с трудом сможет сидеть… Хорошо, что до медосмотра ещё далеко, но если вдруг и что — похуй. Пока он сам не признается, что его вытрахали — и кто вытрахал, — ничего не будет.  
— Вытрахай, — шипит Микки сквозь зубы. — Вытрахай, всего… блядь, чёртов Йен Галлагер, не могу без тебя… потому и татуху тогда сделал, чтобы ты хоть так со мной был…  
— И ты у меня. Давно уже. И навечно, как татуха твоя… такую же не сведёшь, всё равно след останется… Ты ж сам ковырялся. Это никакой профи не исправит, — Йен снова и снова крепко целует Микки в губы, прижимаясь вплотную, чувствуя, как напряжённый член Милковича трётся между их животов. — И даже хорошо… что с ошибками ты её… Значит, одна она такая. Только твоя… и моя… — он несколько раз ведёт бёдрами по кругу, вырывая у них обоих стон, подкладывает под Микки обе руки, целует шею. — Ты скажи… скажи, когда подрочить… когда захочешь… но я тебя нескоро отпущу, так и знай… — Йен улыбается, и Микки отвечает такой же шальной счастливой улыбкой.  
— Татуху не сведёшь, ага… Я намертво делаю. Да, только… наша… — выдыхает Микки в перерывах между стонами, цепляется то за нары, то за Йена, сладко вздрагивает всякий раз, когда тот проезжается членом по простате. Блядь, как можно не быть педиком, когда это так охуенно сладко? — Скажу. Чуть позже… подолби ещё… теперь некуда спешить, чувак, навсегда здесь застряли… а и пусть, и ты во мне застрянь… — Микки хрипло смеётся и притягивает Йена для поцелуя.  
— А и застряну. На сколько хочешь. Хочу в тебе застрять… — Йен тоже ухмыляется, глубоко целует Микки, проходится свободной ладонью по боку до бедра. Горячий, всё такой же горячий… каким всегда был Милкович, годы и отсидки в этом смысле ничего не сделали, и они, блядь, всё так же хотят друг друга… и даже больше, потому что слишком долго пришлось быть врозь. Йен вплавляется бёдрами между бёдер Микки, притирается обнажённой кожей к коже, жмурится от блаженства как кот, нарочно замедляется — и Микки тут же протестующе стонет, порывисто вжимает его в себя, шлёпнув по ягодице.  
— Нетерпеливый кот… — шепчет Галлагер и снова ускоряет темп, жарко скользит губами по татухе Микки, лаская губами чёрные буквы. Спускается ниже, прихватывает сосок.  
— Нетерпеливый. Слишком долго без тебя терпел… — согласно бормочет Микки, снова накрывает ладонью коротко стриженый затылок Йена, массирует. Смотрит в отсветах коридорного света, как Галлагер обводит губами собственное неправильно написанное имя, навсегда вплавленное в кожу Микки так же, как и в сердце, — почему-то при виде этого в груди сжимается сладко и остро — и глухо вскрикивает, когда зубы Йена ощутимо сжимаются на соске. — А, блядь, да… сука, люблю, когда кусаешься… укуси ещё, чтоб метка осталась… люблю твои метки… — Йен бездумно скользит полуоткрытыми губами по груди, ёрзает внутри, растрахивая, кажется, до предела, и Микки, не сдержавшись, снова стонет в голос. — Только… не на шее… ворот у комбеза открытый, увидят, бля… грудь кусай, плечи… там можно хоть и до крови…  
— Не на шее… — хрипловато отзывается Йен. — А ниже всё зацелую, помечу… там, где всё только моё… — он гладит плечи Микки, прижимается губами, засасывая кожу, прикусывая. Спускается ниже, оставляет метки возле соска, на рёбрах, на боку, скользит ладонью на лобок, слегка надавливает. — До последней капли тебя сегодня… досуха всего выдою… — шепчет он и мимолётно проводит пальцами по члену Милковича.  
— Выдои. Выдои, блядь, досуха… до последней капли… сука… да, и помучай чуток, не дрочи пока… — Микки сладко вздрагивает под поцелуями-укусами, под сильными толчками Йена, втрахивающего его в нары. — И укуси ещё… там, где не увидят… блядь, хочу весь в метках от тебя быть…  
— Будешь… Будешь, бля. Я совсем без тебя свихнулся… Не отпущу больше, — Йен целует ещё, под вторым соском, ласкает губами, помечает. Ритмично сжимает бёдра Микки, тискает, выше поднимает его ноги, гладит коленки. Смотрит на Милковича шальным счастливым взглядом, словно сам не до конца ещё веря, что они снова встретились.  
— Не отпускай. Нахуй не отпускай, никогда… — Микки пытается закинуть ноги Йену на плечи, неловко скребёт левой по каменной стене, хрипло смеётся. Выгибается, вздрагивает от удовольствия, пытается потереться твёрдым, как камень, членом о живот. — Блядь… живой с тобой, реально живой… и на волю пофиг… только с тобой живой…  
— И я, и я с тобой. Пытался без тебя, но… с другими не выходило ничего, и не выйдет… Только с тобой живой, — отрывисто бормочет Йен, прижимает Микки к себе, поддерживая под спину, покрывает поцелуями скулу, висок, шею. Обхватывает стоящий колом влажный член, проводит рукой пару раз. — Давай… Давай поласкаю тебя. Хочешь?  
— Не выйдет у тебя без меня, не выйдет… — эхом откликается Микки. — Хочу, да, хочу. Поласкай, кончим вместе. Теперь навсегда вместе, да? Снова только со мной будешь? — он приподнимает голову, пытается поцеловать Йена в губы, промахивается, мажет поцелуем по подбородку. — Не отпущу, блядь… поласкай… — Микки опускает ладони на ягодицы Йена и нажимает, вминая в себя по основание.  
До печёнок. Прочувствовать. Навсегда.  
— Ты у меня под кожей, чувак… — снова шепчет, повторяя свою заветную фразу, Микки, когда шероховатая ладонь Йена проходится по его члену от основания до головки.  
— И ты у меня. В мозгу, в крови, в сердце… Никто больше не поселился. Твоё место. Останусь, навсегда… куда ж я теперь?.. Обещаю… обещаю, слышишь? — Йен тяжело дышит, вглядывается в лицо Микки. Лижет его подбородок, ведёт бёдрами по кругу, сильнее сжимает член, чуть подёргивает, начинает ласкать. — Давай. Хочу вместе, да… с тобой всё вместе хочу…  
— И я хочу. Только с тобой, ни с кем больше. Похуй на всё, на всех… на волю похуй — без тебя… — Микки вздрагивает от удовольствия, подаётся в руку Йена, пытается толкаться на его член. Слишком узкие нары, скомкавшаяся простыня, сбившийся матрас. Стены, стены, везде серые стены; только во время прогулки во дворе можно взглянуть на небо, вдохнуть полной грудью…  
Они будут смотреть на небо по очереди. Лёжа головой друг у друга на коленях. И похуй на всех — и прочих зэков, и охранничков.  
Они вместе, и больше им ничто не нужно.  
— Я сейчас… блядь, Йен, сейчас… блядский Йен Галлагер… — шепчет Микки, содрогаясь всем телом, — и, не сдержавшись, протяжно стонет, когда первые струйки спермы начинают выплёскиваться на пальцы Йена и им обоим на животы.  
— Да, Микки, да, да… — хрипло выдыхает Йен, чувствуя жаркую волну, окатывающую всё тело от того, как мышцы Микки начинают сокращаться вокруг его плоти. Вскоре они оба забрызганы белёсыми потеками, бьются в объятиях друг друга, и Йен сам кончает, сгребает Милковича в охапку, вжимается лицом в потное плечо. Сердце колотится, пока они вместе остаточно вздрагивают, гладят друг друга, утыкаются губами куда придётся. Их первая близость на зоне, первая совместная ходка. Первая — и, вероятно, последняя. До конца дней.  
Проходит минута, другая и ещё несколько. Наверное, пора заново одеться в робы или хотя бы надеть бельё, привести себя в порядок. Их трах и так уже, наверно, стал достоянием местной общественности — со стеклянными-то дверями… хоть и после отбоя. И даже если сейчас в коридоре никого нет, днём они целовались при включенном свете, не обращая внимание на то, что за дверью ходили и охранники, и заключённые…  
Но похуй. Похуй на всё, и одеваться не хочется.  
— Спасибо тебе, — шепчет Йен, приподняв голову. — Что мы вместе, что ты… Чёрт, ты же сел ради меня, — кажется, до Галлагера только сейчас это доходит. — Ради меня. Навсегда. Как и я.  
— Ради тебя, — Микки криво, неловко усмехается — он не привык напрашиваться на благодарность. Приятно всё ещё ощущать тяжесть Йена, его обмякающий внутри член — и совсем не хочется ни разъединяться, ни думать о том, что будет с ними дальше. — И картель свой сдал, чтобы с тобой в одну камеру посадили… так что падла я теперь по уркаганским законам последняя, как бы ещё здесь замочить не попытались, не дать даже пожизняк спокойно сидеть…  
Йен вздрагивает, в серо-зелёных глазах вспыхивает страх, и Микки поспешно обхватывает его лицо ладонями, притягивает к себе для нового поцелуя.  
— Похуй, слышишь? Зато вместе теперь, навсегда вместе… навсегда ведь, да? Ты ведь сказал уже, больше не отвертишься. И снова бросить не дам. А отбиться — как-нибудь отобьёмся… Как-нибудь.  
Как-нибудь. И от тех, кто, возможно, захочет отомстить, и от тех, кто позарится на их задницы. Захочет сделать своими сучками — хоть на раз.  
Вторые будут точно — даже если не будет первых. Даже он, Микки, по-любому привлечёт взгляды старших и более матёрых зэков — а уж что говорить про Йена…  
Но похуй. У них ещё будет время об этом подумать. Времени теперь дофига.  
— Вместе, да? — тихо, настойчиво повторяет Микки и чуть ёрзает под Йеном, добавляя сладкой боли своему растраханному проходу.  
— Вместе… Думаешь, я теперь куда сбегу? — Йен улыбается радостно и чуточку горьковато, тихо зачёсывает назад чёрную растрёпанную чёлку Микки. — И вовек же с тобой теперь не расплатиться, да? — он смеётся, мажет губами по носу, по губам Милковича. — Натурой буду расплачиваться. Любовью. И похуй… На всё остальное.  
— Похуй, — Микки широко ухмыляется, тоже ласкается лицом о лицо Йена, ерошит колючий ёжик волос на загривке. — Будешь расплачиваться, ага… Всю нашу грёбаную жизнь. И не сбежишь никуда, не позволю… — Микки скользит ладонью ниже, задерживает её у Йена между лопаток, на тёплой, влажной после траха коже. — И я не сбегу, — тихо добавляет он. — От тебя. Никогда. Даже если сбежим, даже если снова будем на воле… Давай, поцелуй ещё. А то так скоро и охраннички в дверку застучат.  
Йен издаёт короткий смешок и снова накрывает его губы своими.  
Вместе.  
Навсегда.  
До конца дней.  
И неважно, здесь или на воле.


End file.
